Hope
by True-Vampire-Lover
Summary: Lilly Hope Mason is adopted. She doesn't know anything about her real parents, and some strange things keep happening to her. What's going on and why can't she sleep anymore? Better then the summery. First fan fic. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This part takes place almost nine months after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Please read it and tell me what you think. I love reviews and I also accept flames. I am new to this in fact, this is my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. All of its wonderfulness comes from the mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Preface:**

**Bella POV**

The rain fell in buckets all around me. I cradled the soggy bundle of blankets against my chest trying to keep its occupant warm. The tiny baby was asleep. She was so beautiful. Her looks reminded me too much of Ed… her father. I couldn't keep her. Every time I looked at her I could feel my breath catching painfully in my lungs, as the hole opened up again. She had bronze hair and emerald green eyes just like HE had. Even in the dark night, her white skin seemed to glow.

HE didn't know I was pregnant. All vampires would have thought it was impossible. But I had just proven them wrong. Just around nine months after HE left and here I was with a baby.

We were nearing the hospital, where I was hoping they would be able to put her up for adoption and find her a loving home. I gave the baby one last kiss as we walked through the door into the hospital. Gently I placed her by the door where she would be noticed. On the front of her blankets I tenderly pinned a note. It read:

_Dear Person who finds this baby,_

_I did not want this little infant to have to go through my same suffering. Please understand that I did this for the best. Her name is Lily Hope Mason. I wish with all my heart that she will be loved in this world and that she will be happy. I hope that she forgives me for doing this to her and that she will always know that she was my precious treasure. Thank you so much for finding my baby._

_Love, A hopeful Mother_

"Good luck", I whispered to the baby who probably didn't even understand me. But it made me feel less guilty all the same.

I walked away from the hospital. Sadness washed over me. I knew I could turn back and take the baby home again, but I didn't. As I walked I saw a patch of red among some bushes that were a few feet in front of me. It sent shivers all the way through my body. I realized why, a second late. Victoria!

How could she be here? Why was she here?

Just as I walked pass the bushes, a small white figure jumped in out at me. Her bright red hair was vivid in the night air. Her white teeth and skin gleamed in the moonlight. "Hello Bella," she said in a lethal voice. "I've been waiting for this meeting."

I shivered. "What do you want with me? The Cu…Cullens left a year ago."

She frowned a bit at the last part. "Well I guess part of my plan doesn't work now. You have just ruined it, you puny little human. You should have known that a human would not be enough for a vampire. Oh well, that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you." She gave a vicious laugh.

I was frozen in fear. Even though I could run, I knew I would never be able to get away from a vampire. All I could do was to stare into the eyes of my soon to be killer. My last sight will be those eyes, I thought.

Suddenly she pounced at me, pinning my arms to my sides. She lifted me over her shoulder, squeezing so tightly I could hear my bones crack. It felt like I was falling in the air. The speed of the running was making me dizzy. I knew for sure I would die.

When we stopped, I saw that the place was surrounded by trees. It was OUR meadow, well, that's not right anymore. It was no one's meadow. He didn't love me anymore. It seemed weird that the place of so many happy memories would be the place of my death.

Victoria then threw me off of her shoulder. I hit the ground, full force, twenty feet away from her. I ended up landing on my leg, breaking it. I couldn't feel the pain though. I was too numb with the thought of death. If Victoria ended my life now, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of missing HIM anymore.

The raged vampire started pacing towards me. Her eyes black with thirst. When she got to me she smiled. "I know what I am going to do with you, death won't be painful enough. It seems like a mercy. I think you would like it much better if I turned you into a vampire, so you would have to live for an eternity knowing that he didn't truly love you."

"No," I whispered. Not that I thought she would take into any consideration about what I thought.

She seemed not to hear me. Victoria had a vicious grin on her face. I knew she was thinking of ways to torture me before my three days of pure agony. Then she looked at me, with malice in her eyes. There was nothing I could do to protect myself from this monster, and she knew that. She could do anything to me to inflict pain.

Before I realized what she was doing she stomped on my unbroken leg, crushing it. I could feel it splintering as she continually stomped. Then she did the same on my other injured leg. I didn't scream, even though what she was doing was pure torture. That didn't please her. She wanted to hear my pain. So she picked me up and threw me into a tall tree. The impact crushed some of my ribs, they stabbed into my organs. I gave a small whimper. But that wasn't enough for her.

She pounced where I had fallen teeth at the ready. She bit me on the shoulder and kept repeatedly biting me from my neck to my wrists. I could not help but scream, as the venom leaked through into my blood stream. I felt its flame rushing up inside my blood spreading all throughout my body. At

At some bites she stopped to suck my blood. Only enough to satiate her want for my blood but not enough to kill. Finally she got up from my body. My vision was blurring as the venom traveled through my body. I noticed high pitch terrible screaming filling the air, only to realize it was me.

Victoria was leaving. "Until we meet again," she said, loud enough for me to hear. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me. I want to know what I can do to make this story better. I think I'll ask for 5 reviews before I update again. Thanks**

**True-Vampire-Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to: **

**HesSexierThanUSince1901, EDWARDandME, punk rock vampire, edwardsfan**

**You are now getting a new chapter. Even though I did not get enough reviews. I decided to be nice, but that means next time I want to get more reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. No matter how good my grades are at school, I was not the one to think of the amazing series. All that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

For about what seemed like forever, I went in and out of consciousness. Each time I woke up, I was consumed with overwhelming pain. But now, finally, my agony was coming to an end. It felt as though someone was slowly dousing the fire with water, making it sizzle and disappear.

After a few moments myy surroundings were getting into sharper focus. The things all around me seemed clearer then I had ever seen them before. Even the smell of everything was much more potent and the sounds were so much stronger then I remembered. But, of course all my sense were clearer now. I was a vampire, just like I had always wanted. But what's the use of living forever without… HIM.

My hole started cutting itself open again. Apparently, turning into a vampire didn't make me forget about HIM. All I wanted to do was lay down and curl into a fetal position and give up on my new found existence. Now I couldn't even kill myself to get away from the pain because of stupid Victoria.

Victoria. This was all her fault. If she had just killed me, everything would be much better. I would be gone, and HE would probably be happy and come back. I was the one keeping HIM and his family away from the placed they liked so much. It was my entire fault that they left.

Anger for Victoria consumed all of my emotions. My rage towards her was overwhelming. I wanted to tear her to pieces, to make sure I got my message through to her. She was going to pay.

In all my hating, I finally noticed a small prick of thirst. As soon as I felt it, it grew to a feeling of dehydration. My throat burned and cracked. I needed blood. I would feast and then look for Victoria.

**A/N: Ha Ha, I was going to stop here, but then I thought of you nice reviewers. Just think, the more reviews, the more incentive I feel to keep on writing.**

I started running through the woods surrounding the meadow. I could hear every single movement of all the wildlife all around me. The sounds first overwhelmed me, but gradually I got used to the rainbow of sounds.

I could smell everything too. Every animal in the entire forest enticed me with their scents. One of the closer ones was more enticing. It was a mountain lion.

I ran swiftly towards it, pouncing as soon as I reached the giant beast. Everything happened so quickly in vampire speed. One second I was in the air and the next I was on top of the huge creature, my teeth at its neck.

I deftly bit into the throat of the beast, sucking the delicious liquid from its body. The blood quenched my thirst making me think more clearly. The heart of the poor mountain lion finally gave out from loss of blood. No wonder Ed…he liked the taste of mountain lion so much.

There I went again, thinking about him. Everything I seemed to do, think, or want seemed to relate to him. What was it with me? He doesn't love me anymore, I should get over him.

But the truth is I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget about him, my true love, my soul mate.

Bella, get focused! I though furiously. Forget about the past, finding Victoria is now what I need to do.

I went back to the meadow. It has been three days since Victoria was here. Her scent will be long gone, but I will find her, even if it takes an eternity. I know I will.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well now that's done. The rest of the story will keep switching back from Bella's to her daughter's POV. I just want to be able to get close to 10 reviews. It would make me soooooooo happy. And the happier I am the better I write. Oh, I know it is short, but the more reviews...  
**

**True-Vampire-Lover**


	3. Chapter 3 & AN REPOST

**A/N: **

**I know that many of you have already read this chapter, but I am reposting it because of some technical difficulties for some to view it.**

**Thanx to those wonderful people who reviewed. They all get an invisible 100,000,000. This chapter is written for them and if others review the next available chapter will be for them.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters. All I own is Lilly, Suzanne, and Amy. **

**Lilly POV- About 15 years later**

I stared out into the black sky of the night from my window. Everything outside was covered in the shadows of the dark, not even the moon was showing through the sky.

It was a new moon.

Even thought it was late (by late I mean 4:00am), I could not close my eyes and give into sleep. I know that doesn't sound strange, but I haven't been able to sleep for about three months when I turned 15. And that's not the only strange thing that's been happening to me.

I've lost my appetite for all foods pretty much. The only thing that appeals to me is very rare, very bloody steak. I found that out after a mid-night rampage through the fridge a few months ago. My instincts immediately kicked and I automatically grabbed a piece of raw steak. It was marvelous. But as I was on my third piece my adopted mom, Suzanne, walked in with a look of terror on her face, for I had blood smeared all over my mouth.

She then blamed it on saying that I was probably sleepwalking.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that I am adopted. I have never known who my real parents are. The only adult figure that I remember is Suzanne. She said that I was found at the hospital in Forks, with a note. All it stated was that my name was Lilly Hope Mason.

I have always wondered what my real parents were like. One of them at least must have been good looking though. I have perfect looks, well almost perfect. I have huge bags under my eyes, though that could be from my lack of sleep. And my skin is too fair to be called normal. I could compare it to a piece of paper and still be a few shades whiter.

Other then those few flaws, I have gorgeous bronze colored hair that went to my lower back in luscious waves. My eyes are the clearest emerald green I have ever seen, except when I get a strong craving for raw meat. Then they turn a dark shade of black. I have a body that every girl would die for and I have perfect facial features.

Most girls, if they looked like me would flaunt it. For me, it just makes me more different. I never actually felt like I belonged with any of the other students at school, besides my best friend Amy, Suzanne just says it's me and I should try to become more social. But when I try, it is like the other students have an instinct to fear me, even though I haven't done anything to them before. Well, except for a few guys who were trying to flirt with me last year, I mean, how was I supposed to know that I could punch with amazing force.

This year I was going to Forks High School. And there were a lot of annoying guys who wanted to have me as a girlfriend, especially David Newton. Just because he thinks he is the best looking guy there is doesn't mean he can have everything he wants. So one day I gave him what he really needed, a messed up face.

I looked at my alarm clock after letting my mind wander for a few hours. It was only six which means I had been brooding for two hours. 'I guess I better get ready' I thought. I stood up and walked to my closet. My outfits were pretty basic, considering I could make anything look good and that Suzanne didn't have a lot of money. It was the first day of school, and I didn't want to make myself look too bad, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself either, so I chose a pair of blue jeans and a simple blue v-neck shirt.

I then went to the bathroom to fix my hair. As usual, it was perfect. The luxurious waves of bronze didn't have a single tangle. I let it hang down framing my heart shaped face.

I never had to put any make up on, which was ok with me because my skin was flawless. My lips were always rosy red and my eyelashes were thick and dark making my eyes look larger. The only thing that sometimes bothered me was a blush that prevented me from hiding any other emotions. If I was embraced about anything my cheeks would turn a nice pink color.

I looked back at the clock and it was only 6:45. Even if school started at 8:10 I could be a little early. I walked downstairs after grabbing my school bag, and headed to the kitchen. Suzanne looked up from where she was sitting as I came in.

"Good morning," she said in a tired voice. Ever since she took up the job of being a secretary at the hospital, she hasn't gotten much sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure," I lied knowing that if I told her about my sleeping habits she would freak out.

"Can't say the same myself, but at least one of us got some shut eye. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of skipping if you don't mind," I replied. To tell you the truth, regular food made me sick.

"Are you sure? It's your first day of school and I don't want you to get hungry. Are you going anorexic? There was a girl just admitted at the hospital for that and I don't want you to become like that." She was always going overboard, like she was trying to make up for the fact that she wasn't my real mother.

"I'm fine," I said trying to calm her. "I just am feeling not hungry at the moment."

"Well take a bag of cereal just in case. And try to be social with the other students ok? It will make it so you don't feel as if you kneed to be skinny just to be in."

"For the last time, I am not anorexic. So, calm down." I said hurriedly as I made a run for the door.

"Ok, just have a good time at school." I heard that as I just exited the house. Even though the school was quite a distance from my house, I didn't have a car. Suzanne only had enough money for her car let alone the gas prices where rising.

I headed down the street at a slow pace, dreading having to face another year of school. Another year, where I would have to deal with stupid boys and stuck up girls. Amy was probably the only reason why I really went to school. She was so sweet and nice, but some other students tried to make her life miserable because she wasn't like them. Right when I met her we became friends. We were both outcast, but together we didn't care.

As I neared the school, some cars honked as they passed by. I tried to ignore it. I didn't care whether they liked me or not. Finally I was in the parking lot. Students were grouped together gossiping about what happened over the summer. I searched around for Amy till I found her sitting under the tree. She was talking to two people I didn't recognize so I was hesitant to come over, but she saw me and smiled waving for me to come over.

The two strangers looked up from their conversation when I reached the tree. One was a short pixie like girl with spiked black hair, and the other was a handsome muscular guy. His hair struck a cored some where in my brain, it was the same as mine!

His honey colored eyes opened up with surprise and sorrow filling them as he looked at me.

"Bella?!"

* * *

**Well, this wasn't the best chapter ever, but I had to introduce more about Lilly. Please review and tell me what you think about this story. I love reviews they make me feel less lonely. You could even flame me if you wanted to.**

**I won't be writing for about 4 weeks. This week is the last week of school for me but I have to pack and do the stupid homework that my stupid math teacher keeps giving me. Then for the week after that I will be in Alaska on a cruise and no internet. After we get back from Alaska I am going to go to Washington to visit my old friends there and to go to Forks and La Push. Then I shall be in California for a week after that. So sorry to my wonderful readers, but I will try to write a long chapter for you guys. Thanx for reading my Fan Fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people, I am still in Forks Washington, getting inspiration. I found Internet at a friends and thought you guys deserved some more to read for being wonderful. So hopefully you review because it is midnight here. Sorry if there is mistakes, I am tired. But I hope you guys enjoy. **

**P.S. I can't wait for the new book to come out. Who's seen the excerp of it in the special addition of Eclipse? I loved it.**

**Edwards POV**

Fifteen years since I left her, fifteen years since my world clouded into darkness. But hopefully she moved on and found herself a good husband, no, I didn't really think that. The whole thought of her with another man made me wallow in anger. She deserved better then all the other men in the world, she deserved better then to have me take her life from her.

Pain from thinking of her disabled me from doing anything but lie here in my sorrow. But I couldn't stop thinking of her to stop the agony from crippling me. I haven't fed for weeks. I haven't even talked to my family for days. My life was nothing without her. I could not do anything without her.

And it's not like moving back here to Forks will actually help something. Why did we have to move back here of all places? There must have been other rainy places in the world besides this one with all these painful memories.

"EDWARD! Get your but down here know before I have Emmet and Jasper drag you down with force!"

There was Alice again. Can't they all figure out that I want to be alone? I mean it's not hard to understand that point after I slammed the door in all of their faces. Though, they didn't really think that I needed to be alone, I could hear it in their minds.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, I'll give you the count of five and if you aren't down here you will seriously regret it!"

What did she think? I wasn't five anymore, it was a long time since I was five actually, the whole counting thing wasn't going to work and she should know that by now. 'I would come down Edward, you know what Alice is like when she is mad,' thought Jasper.

I heard several sets of foot steps leading towards my door, by the sounds of it, it was the whole family. I could hear their minds clearly about what they were going to do but I just ignored it. Let them come, I don't care, I thought. Suddenly my door flew open and something big and muscular slammed on top of me, Emmet.

"Get up Edward! We are all sick of the way you have been acting. Get a grip! Forget about her! You left her and she probably has forgotten about you and moved on, you should do the same," that was Rosalie.

"She's right Edward," Carlisle said. "The way you have been acting is tearing our family apart. It was your decision to leave, and you better try to get your act together and start acting normally." I could see that it was true that I was affecting the family. Jasper looked like he was on the verge of sobbing, Alice was no longer her peppy self, Emmet wasn't laughing or joking around, and Rosalie wasn't even looking at herself in my mirror.

I sat up after Emmet got off of me. I had never heard Carlisle so stern and angry with me before. This was a terrible way of thanking Carlisle for taking me in and giving me a family. What kind of a son was I? "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"For a start, you could clean yourself up and hunt. You're not doing any good by starving yourself. Then you can go to school with the others tomorrow and start living again," responded Carlisle. "It would make life so much easier for everyone, especially Esme and Jasper."

"And I know that Bella wouldn't be thanking you for doing this to yourself either," commented Alice. I knew she was right. But, how could my sweet dear Bella love me anymore after I left? How could she forgive me for ruining her life?

"All right, I'll go hunting, if it makes you guys feel any better. I am sorry for ruining the family." I said. Esme walked over and entwined her arms around me, just like any mother would.

"I know that you will find someone to love you again, don't worry. I just want you to be happy again," she said as she hugged me. But I knew that I would never truly love someone else besides Bella, she was my one moon, my one shinning star that lit up when she was with me. But that shooting star of mine was now probably someone else's, and I was probably never going to get it back.

I could feel my mind closing off again. "You guys go downstairs, and I'll go down there in a sec." I needed to compose my self. As my family filed out of the room I turned to a picture that I had hanging on my wall. It was a picture of Bella, though the picture alone could not capture the beauty of the real thing, it could not capture the reason I loved her. "I have to go, my love," I whispered to the photo. As I carefully walked out of the room, and headed forward into my restart on 'life'.

When I got down stairs, I found everyone waiting for me. I could feel the burning of my throat and I wasn't that reluctant not to go hunting. They were right, hunting wouldn't hurt me that much. "Everyone ready?" asked Carlisle when I reached the family by the door.

I nodded along with the rest of my family and we headed through the door. It was night outside, and the sky was black, it reminded me of my mental sky. It was a new moon. As soon as we reached the woods behind the house, we all started running.

I could hear Emmet and Jasper following me. 'Don't wander off now Edward, how do you think Esme would feel?' thought Emmet.

What kind of monster did they think I was? "You know that I would never hurt her like that," I said back.

'Well your feelings lately have been a little suicidal and we wouldn't want you to end up running to the Volturi like Alice saw,' thought Jasper.

"I wouldn't do that. You guys, I want to apologize on how I have been behaving. I am sorry that I have been making all of the family miserable, and I want to make it up to you." I responded.

"It's ok," said Emmet "I forgive you."

"Yeah, I forgive you also. All you need to do is try to act normal, for Esme, and for the rest of us. I know exactly how you feel about Bella and I know how hard it is to try to forget her," said Jasper.

"Now that's over, who's in the mood for grizzly?" asked Emmet.

"Sure," I responded and off we ran. I forgot how it felt to run free like this. It made me feel a little better, but not much. I could never totally feel happy again now that she was gone. I caught scent of a mountain lion and I let my instincts take control.

My throat was instantly quenched as soon as I bit into the animals jugular and let the blood seep into my mouth. The blood smelt good, but nothing could compare to sweet Bella's blood.

I couldn't keep myself from thinking of her. I could feel the want to just lie down and mope in the crippled position, but I had to be strong. I was making it harder for the family when I moped and went into my zombie stage and I would try to not do it any more.

After hunting a few more woodland creatures, I headed back towards my family. They were waiting for me, which probably meant that I had hunted longer then usual. That was understandable considering I had not fed for a long time. It was morning now almost seven.

We walked in silence out of the woods. Well almost silence, I could hear everyone's mind whispering away. I was trying to block it out, but I missed some.

'I hope Edward can feel better, it would make the family happier.'- Esme

'Maybe if Edward feels better soon, Jasper will get out of his depression.'- Alice

'If Edward gets out of this depression mode, it would be a heck lot easier on the family. He is so selfish we all feel bad sometimes. I don't see what was so special about Bella.'- Rosalie

I winced a little at the last thought. Bella was very special to me. No one could compare to her.

When we got to the house I ran up to my room and shut the door. I needed a few moments to myself and then I would get ready. I stared at the picture of Bella again and cursed myself from endangering her. Then a few minutes later I went to the bathroom and took a shower to relax myself.

After I dried off and changed, I went downstairs. This was going to be a long day.

Alice was waiting for me down stairs. "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied, walking towards the car. I was a little confused about her thoughts. Why was she singing the Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in her head? I didn't pry though. She could have her secrets, I will find out eventually though.

We both got in my car and I started it up. We zoomed out of our driveway and we reached the school in two minutes. I ended up parking in my car where I used to park and we got out. I was instantly bombarded with thoughts of the humans surrounding me.

'Look at that HOT guy over there. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'

'Why do the girls all what him? I am ten times better then he his.'

'WOW! He could be a model with that body.'

'That guy better keep off my territory. All these girls are mine.'

'Oh shoot hot guy alert! Hope my makeup isn't smudged.'

They were typical teenage human thoughts. They always annoyed me, but it seemed worse after not going to school for a while. Alice saw a girl sitting lonely under a tree and was trying to pull me towards her. She was an outcast, it was clear. When she saw us approach her eyes widened. She kind of reminded me of someone in the past.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Edward, we're new here. Could we sit here?"

"S... sure! I…I'm Amy," the poor girl was shocked that we wanted to sit with her. 'Why in the world would they want to sit with me for, I'm nothing special. Why can't she get here sooner, she is better at talking to people then I am. Wait, that's her. Did she get skinnier?'

Amy motioned to her friend to come over. Alice and I kept our heads facing Amy as Alice started talking to her about teachers. When I heard hesitant footsteps coming towards us I gasped silently. The scent of this girl was very familiar, but it was different some how.

Alice and I turned. That's when I saw her. Her gorgeous brunette hair, and her heart shaped figure, I would know any where. My eyes widened.

"Bella?!"

**A/N: There you are. Enjoy, and review.**


	5. Sorry not a Chapter

A/N: Sorry, this is not a chapter. But I have been extremely busy with things. One of the things that I have been working on is helping my friend with a fan web site. Check it out at: . Make sure you put in the www. part without it, the address doesn't work. I am charge of the poem competition and I had to help set it up. I am still working on the next chapter, and I'll try to get it up ASAP.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Peoplz!! Sorry for the delay in writing. My internet was down so I had to go to my friend's and borrow her computer. Thanks to those who reviewed, but not to be greedy or anything, but I would love to get more reviews from you guys!! It could be even something short. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey look the Rights to Twilight!!**

**Alice:** **I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.**

**Me: Why don't you just tell me who wins?**

**Alice: I do. Excellent."**

**Me: But I saw it first!**

**Alice: Yeah? I'm the vamp!**

**Stephenie: So that's where my rights went! Give it here girls, I'm the author.**

**Me: All right, so I don't own Twilight or it's characters, but at least I own Lilly.**

* * *

**LPOV**

"_Bella?!"_

"Who?" I looked at him in confusion. Who was he talking about? I didn't think I knew any Bellas did I?

The guy stared back at me with grief and misery. What did I do? "Sorry, my mistake," he mumbled, looking thoroughly heart broken. "You just remind me of someone." He turned his eyes down towards the ground.

There was a long awkward silence. I tried to look any where but the new comers. Then the new girl tried to break the weirdness between us. "I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward. Don't mind him. He just is kind of confused at the moment.

"I'm Lilly," I was trying to think of anything else to add when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell,' I thought. "Well we have to go," I said pulling on Amy's arm, "We don't want to be late." I half ran towards the building where our English class was, dragging Amy along.

As soon as we took our seats next to each other Amy started whispering to me. "What do you think about the new kids? I think they're pretty nice. Good looking too."

"They're all right." Why did she have to talk of them?

"Did you notice something strange about them?"

"What?"

"They kind of looked just like you, especially Edward," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Do not," I said, even though I was lying.

"You know they do. It's not a bad thing either, they are good looking." Curse my inability to lie.

I was about to argue, but the teacher, Mr. Connor, was now shooting us death glares. Amy shushed up as well. "Now that Miss. Mason and Miss. Weber have joined us, I would like to introduce our new student, Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen, there is an available seat next to Miss. Mason ('Of course. Why do I get all of the bad luck? And why didn't I notice the empty seat before?'), sit down so we can get on with the class."

Edward gave me a quick confused glance, as he strode down the aisle of desks to the one next to me. I tried my best to ignore him, but I was failing miserably. I didn't have anything against him, it was just that I didn't feel comfortable with him so close.

Why was I acting so strangely? I never acted this way before to newcomers. Usually I would have tried to talk to them. Maybe it was just our awkward conversation this morning. Who was Bella anyway? And why was Edward sad about her?

For the rest of the class, I tried to focus on the lesson. That was easier said then done though. Edward kept looking at me in a strange fashion. I did my best to not squirm under his observant eyes. I hated to be in the center of anyone's attention. Out of all the people in the class why does he have to stare at me? Then I noticed he wasn't the only one staring.

Why in the heck was everyone starring at me? For some reason the guys were practically drooling, 'EW!', while the girls were giving me death glares. Thankfully Amy wasn't paying much attention to me as the rest of the class was. She only kept giving Edward and me side glances.

All I wanted was to melt into the floor. What was up with these people? Last year everyone acted as if I didn't exist. Now one hot guy starts checking me out and the rest of them follow. I didn't change that much during the summer did I?

I realized that Mr. Connor had stopped talking. I looked up briefly to see what was wrong with him. He glared at me and started to open his mouth…

_RING!! RING!!_

As soon as I heard the first ring start, I was up out of my seat sprinting towards the door. I had to get out of that class. As I hurried past, I could see the eyes of my fellow class mates following me, as they had barely risen out of their seats. Amy ran to catch up.

When I got out into the hall, I gave a sigh of relief. It felt as though a large weight was lifted off of me. Amy stared at me weirdly as we started walking.

"What?" I asked.

"You should join track," she answered briefly.

"No. Seriously tell me?"

"You've changed during the summer," she stated.

"Elaborate for me, doesn't everybody change?"

"Have you gone anorexic?"she asked.

"What?" I asked incredulously. First Mom and then _Amy_?

"Well, you're a whole lot skinnier and your skin is as white as a corpse."

"No I have differently not gone anorexic! Is that why the guys were looking at me? Because I'm _skinny_?"

"Well it's not just that, have you really looked at yourself lately? Your complexion is fantastic, your hair looks too beautiful to look like that naturally. You've always have beaten all the other girls in looks in my mind, I bet they were just paying closer attention to you because of the new guy was."

Now I was staring at her in practically unbelief.

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Bella?!"_ I asked. Hope surged through me, but so did sadness.

"Who?" she replied. I knew at once, she wasn't Bella.

Who was this girl and why does she look like Bella? The thought kept running through my head. She was so similar with her scent and her lovely hair. But when I got a good look at her she was different. Bella didn't have green eyes. And the girl's hair was a few shades off. But if she wasn't Bella, who was she?

I mumbled my apology for mistaking her for someone else while my mind reeled. I wonder where the real Bella is. How could I have ever left her? The bell broke me from my reverie. I looked up and the girl was already sprinting her way to class. Alice was also staring after her with a quire expression.

"Come on Edward, we better go to the office to get our schedules." When I didn't move, she grabbed my arm and pulled me along at a normal human speed. "Get over it Edward, 

that wasn't Bella and so there is no need to get upset. Bella is probably a long ways from here, you really need to move on." I didn't say anything and she gave me an exasperated look as we entered through the office doors.

"Ah, you must be the Cullens! Welcome to Forks, how do you like it here?" asked the lady at the counter. She was batting her eyes at my direction as I just ignored her. 'Such a handsome young man, too bad he's not a little older.'

"It's ok, I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward. We're here for our schedules," Alice answered annoyed. The lady tried to clear her head of the inappropriate thoughts running through her mind, as she handed the schedules and maps of the school to Alice.

"If you need anything just come and ask," the lady called as Alice and I made it out of the room.

When we got out, Alice turned to me. "Edward, just to be warned Lilly is in your next class so don't freak out again when you see her." When I gave her a confused look she said, "You know the girl that made you think of Bella. Just try to act normal." She left before I could respond.

'So Lilly's her name.' I thought, must have missed it. I sighed and walked to my first class, English. Unfortunately I probably already learned the lesson in previous years, so it would be a bore. That's the draw back on going to high school over and over again.

As I entered the room her scent hit me. Not as strongly as Bella's, but still it was delightful. There was something wrong with the smell as well. It was too sweet to be human.

"Excuse me, but I don't have time for tardiness. Sit down young man," a person who was clearly the teacher reprimanded. 'Youth these days,' he was thought grumpily.

"Sorry, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm new here." I said as he glared at me.

"Well…" he started, but then he paused for a moment as his eyes surveyed the room. He then rested his glare on two girls in the back who quickly stopped whispering. "Now that Miss. Mason and Miss. Weber have joined us, I would like to introduce our new student, Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen, there is an available seat next to Miss. Mason, sit down so we can get on with the class."

I looked to the two girls. 'I should have guessed. My seat was next to the Lilly girl.' I thought for a second about what the teacher just said. Wait did he say, Miss. Mason? Was she related to me at all, or was it just a coincidence?

I sat through the rest of the class thinking about Lilly, thinking of the similarities between her and Bella. She seemed to attract the attention of all the male humans in the room, just how Bella had done. I watched her every movement, and I noticed how she fidgeted in her seat just how Bella did.

Then the bell started ringing, marking the end of class. I started to get up to talk to Lilly, but she was already out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how was that? I know it was a little fluffy, but it was necessary. I know I'm not the best writer so I would appreciate it if people review telling me what I can do to fix anything!! Thanks for reading, and remember, REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, hope some of you enjoy it. And remember REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Alice? Will I ever own the Twilight seires?**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Alice: Yes.**

**Me: Are you positively certain that I won't?**

**Alice: _YES!! _****I am absolutely positively certain that you don't and never will own the Twilight series! **

**Me: Alright. :(**

* * *

**LPOV**

I went the rest of the day without a glimpse of Edward to my relief. At least it saved me from one pair of eyes. Throughout the day people kept staring. It was rather annoying and uncomfortable, especially when guys wanted to 'talk' with me. At least now school was finished and so I wouldn't have to deal with them till tomorrow. Or so I thought.

"Hey Lilly, want to go out tonight?" a voice coming from behind me asked when I started heading down the street. I turned around just find myself being stalked by none other then David Newton.

"What do you want Newton?" I growled at him terribly annoyed. He was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Aww. Don't be like that babe. All I want is to get to know you a bit more." Eww!!

"Get away, Newton!! I would never go with you in a million years!!" I glared at him.

"You might change your mind," he said, supposedly in what he thought was a sexy voice.

"And you might end up with another broken nose," I shot back. I really wanted to get rid of him, because even though I tried to sound fierce, inside I was truly scared.

David started advancing towards me as I tried to back up, then to my relief I saw a car, I was thinking on how to get the driver's attention when I heard a voice coming from it. "Lilly, do you need a ride?" making David freeze.

It was Alice Cullen.

Thankfully I dashed over to the silver Volvo, only to find my self tripping on a small crack in the sidewalk. Blushing red I got into the back of the car, not even turning to see Newton's reaction. "Thanks," I murmured to Alice.

"No problem, I just had…um a feeling that you would want help, so I told Edward to stop." Then I realized I totally paid no attention to who was driving the car. Edward was facing forwards as if he were trying to keep extremely focused on the road up ahead.

And no wonder, we were probably going well over 100 mph!

Alice saw my reaction and muttered something to Edward making him slow down. Amazingly we stopped right in front of my house, without me telling them where I live. I thanked them hurriedly and jumped out of the car. There was something strange about them and I was going to find out what.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What did you say her last name was again?" Alice asked as we got out of the car. I had just finished telling her about the strange similarity's between Bella and Lilly.

"I thought the teacher said Mason, but I can't be sure."

"Well isn't it obvious?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"What?" my mind was very confused at the moment.

"You said she smelt like Bella, but it was different, wrong, didn't you?" she was looking very excited now.

"Just tell me already!" Why can't I ever get a straight answer from her?

"Can you read her thoughts?"

"No... I don't know, I wasn't trying to. My mind was already busy with trying to find out who she was," where in the world was she going with this?

"Have you guessed yet?" she was really annoying me now!

"What is it already?"

"She's probably Bella! She's a vampire and she has memory loss or she is acting like she doesn't know us!" Alice looked incredibly proud of herself for this explanation.

"That," I said, "Is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Alice glared at me, "What do you think then?"

"She could just be a random girl that just coincidentally looks and has the same characteristics as Bella," I replied even though my idea was rather unlikely.

"You just don't want her to be Bella, because you want to avoid the truth," Alice said.

"Or she isn't Bella and you're just jumping to conclusions, "I argued back.

"Just because you're a mind reader doesn't mean that your always right, Mr. Stubborn," she shot back.

"For someone rather small, you are agonizingly annoying." I wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm right by the way," she replied. 'Just face it Edward. It could be Bella.' She thought as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

**LPOV**

As I walked into the house, I heard the clattering of pans in the kitchen. Suzanne was probably experimenting with a recipe that she was hoping I would eat. I tried to sneak my way up the stares unnoticed, but unfortunately I tripped gaining unwanted attention.

"Lilly, was that you? Come here for a second, I want you to taste something for me," Suzanne called. Groaning I dropped my stuff on the stairs and walked back down to the kitchen, only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight of the kitchen. Every inch of surface was covered with bowls of miscellanies types of food.

"What's with all this?" I exclaimed, fearing that I would have to eat more then I would like to.

"Well, you haven't been eating lately so I decided to try to make some items that you would eat. I don't want to have to rush you to the hospital because you're malnourished." She was giving me a disapproving stare. "Have you seen yourself lately? You're as thin as a pencil. Now try this spaghetti."

She handed me a bowl of noodles drenched in red tomato paste. It didn't look remotely appetizing, quite to opposite actually. To please Suzanne I took a small mouthful of the spaghetti, ignoring my disgust I squeezed it down. Using large amounts of self control I forced myself not to gag.

I had to repeat this process over and over again till I couldn't take another bite. Not surprisingly nothing had appealed to me whatsoever, but Suzanne wasn't going to give up. I hurried and told her that I had homework to do, refusing to take in even the smallest mouthful of the wretched food.

I rushed to the bathroom and became sick for a little as I threw up every last bit of Suzanne's cooking.

Feeling much better I emerged and sat down at the computer. I clicked on the internet icon. As soon as the window popped up I went to Google and typed in Edward Cullen.

All the search engine got were some random people by the name of Edward for the first part, but then I started scrolling down when I actually got something with a guy named Edward Cullen at Forks High. I clicked on it wondering about what I was going to find.

It ended up being a list of honor students from past years. All of these people had 4.0's and were extremely smart. How was Edward on this list? He just moved here, he can't have already gotten such good grades. I scrolled to the top to look at the year it said… 2005. (**A/N this is according to the time line on the Twilight Lexicon website**.)

How was that possible? That was fifteen years ago. Maybe it's not him, but some other person by that name who went to the same school. But the last name Cullen wasn't that popular, was it? I don't know. I decided to think on it later. He was just some random boy anyway, why should I care about him?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is rather fluffy and not my best chapter, but my mind is all jumbled at the moment. Thanks again to those who reviewed, I love reviews!! Let's have some fun. Try to guess what my middle name is. Here is a hint: My first name is Nicholle.  
**

**P.S. I can't wait till Breaking Dawn comes out!! I am totally going to one of those release parties but I can't decide what book store!**

* * *


	8. Not a chapter

A/N: Sorry about this, but I am banning myself from any fan fiction until I finish my copy of Breaking Dawn, just in case of spoilers. I know many aren't going to be on this website because of spoilers, but we all don't want our surprises ruined.

BTW How many other people went to one of the midnight parties? I was in line forever at my local bookstores, it was fun. Well I'm sorry about my delay in chapters, I'll try to post right after I finish with Breaking Dawn. Thanks for reading my fan fic!!

True-Vampire-Lover


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. It's short but I didn't feel like writing much. Thanks to ILoveEdwardCullen1, for giving me my ONLY reviews, it brightened my day in my moment of darkness. Should I stop writing this? Tell me please!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing witty so I'll just get to the point. I don't own the Twilight series or the characters. I only own Lilly. **

LPOV

Days passed by slowly, dragging along at an unbearable speed. It had been only a few weeks since school had started, but it felt like an eternity. Every day was about the same, I would get glares from jealous girls and stares from drooling immature boys.

Amy was always by my side, always ready to help me detract my self from this unwanted attention. What would I ever have done without Amy?

"Hey Lilly!" someone shouted down the hall as soon as I stopped at my locker. It was a male voice so I just ignored it. "Wanna go to the dance with me?" I still paid no attention to it, as I grabbed my books. I recognized the voice though. It was Connor Hawker from my English class. He was almost as bad as Newton with him always running his hand through is dark mop of hair, thinking that he was the hottest guy in the world. Yeah right.

"Come on Lilly, please don't ignore me, it isn't nice." Connor was now only a few lockers away from me. Slowly I turned to face him, in the same moment weighing my books to see which one would have the most force if I hit him with it.

"What do you want Connor?" I growled at him. I was in no mood for this.

"Be my partner for the dance tomorrow." He responded in what he might have thought was a sexy voice. He was too stupid to have realized he wouldn't have even the chance of going with me.

"No." I responded with as much menace as possible.

"Why?" He asked giving me a stupid puppy dog expression.

"Because, she's going with me," a velvety voice answered.

* * *

**A/N: Haha!! Cliffy and a SHORT chap!! That's what you get for having only 1 review. Come on guys is that the best that you can do? I have 1,091 hits but only 21 reviews!! I am seriously debating whether I should stop writing this story. It takes up time that I could spend doing other things anyway. So please review to tell me what I should do!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, ok, I'll keep writing. Thanks to those who did review, you made me feel better. I love it when people review. Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Unfortunately. My name is not Stephenie Meyer and I do not live in Arizona. **

EPOV

"Because, she's going with me." The sentence was out of my mouth before I could think. It angered me to think of someone else taking this girl, who could be Bella, to the dance besides me.

"Oh," '_I didn't_ _know they were together_,' said Connor. "Guess I'm a little late then, maybe the next dance?" _'And I mean that, I WILL get her next time.' _His thoughts were then filled with him making out with her. I glared at him as he glanced again at Lilly and me before he left.

"WHAT?!" Lilly screeched, making me jump.

"What?" I asked totally bewildered. Why was she mad? GAH!! Why did I even have to ask? Why couldn't I read her mind?

"YOU JUST SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!! I AM NEVER EVER GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ANYONE!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" she glared at me with such intensity that it made me feel a tad frightened, even if I was a vampire.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you didn't want to go with him so I helped," I replied calmly. I couldn't help to wish that I had Jasper here. People were staring.

"AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD SOLVE THE PROBLEM IF I WENT WITH YOU?!"

"Well what should I have said?" I answered. She was silent for a moment, trying to calm down.

"You could have said… well I don't know something that didn't involve me going to the dance with YOU. You should have left me to handle it!" she wasn't as mad now, but she still had a stormy glint in her green eyes.

"You looked as if you were going to hit him. At least thank me for keeping you out of detention." She was a feisty little thing. I couldn't help but think how Bella would have screamed at me for even thinking of taking her to a dance.

She rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't have said a thing to the principal or he would have had to admit he was beaten by a girl. _Thank you, kind sir,_ but I can handle my self," she said as she started to turn away.

"Wait," I called, I couldn't have her leave, I didn't want her to. She paused in mid-step and looked at me. "Would you like to come over to my house later? Alice would be so happy if you did." I gave her my best pleading look. This way, I thought, Carlisle would be able to observe Lilly to find out who she is.

"Ok," she replied. Her face looked exactly like Bella's when I 'dazzled' her. I smiled as I started to walk away.

"Edward, wait," It was her who called this time. "I don't know where you live."

"Alice and I will come to pick you up at seven o'clock, how's that?"I asked. I left before she could change her mind.

**LPOV**

I stared as he started walking away. I couldn't help but feel a connection to him. I shook my head clearing it of those thoughts. What would I have anything to do with this guy? Sure he was kind and polite, but it felt somehow wrong to like him that way.

I turned my attention back to my locker at made sure I had everything I needed before I started to head back home. It was difficult to ignore the stares in my direction.

I reached my house without much incident besides a few trips. And when I arrived Suzanne was out in the yard getting the mail.

"Hi Lilly," she greeted as I came nearer. "How was your day?"

"Great!" I replied. We walked into the house exchanging information on what had happened. And I told her that I had some where to go at seven.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Her expression told me she suspected a boy.

"A new girl just invited me over to hang for a few hours." Well technically Edward invited me, but he said Alice would be there.

"What's her name?" Suzanne asked interested on who this girl might be.

"Alice Cullen, she moved in a few weeks ago."

"Ah, so she's a Cullen. Her father works at my hospital. He's amazingly gorgeous. Too bad he's married." Wait? Suzanne? Hitting on a co-worker? He must be good looking for her to pay attention.

"Yeah," I answered not knowing what to say.

"Did you know that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of his kids? Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have children so they started to adopt. "

Ah, but then why did Edward and Alice look similar if they were adopted, unless they were originally siblings.

Suzanne was about to say something else when the phone rang. I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Lilly!" it was Amy.

"What's going on?"

"I got invited by my cousin to go to La Push. Apparently there's some sort of party going on at First Beach. Do you want to come? It would make me feel better to have some one to talk to."

"When is it?" I asked. Hopefully it wasn't tonight.

"Tomorrow at six." Good.

"Sounds good, but I'll need a ride there."

"I'll pick you up. Do you want to hang out tonight? My mom wouldn't mind."

"Sorry, I have some plans," hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Where are you going?" her interest rang in her voice.

"Um… just over to the Cullen's house."

"Oh, is it a date?" Oh great she was thinking about Edward.

"No, um, Alice invited me over."

"Ok, whatever, I have to go. Have fun I'll see you later." She doubted me. I knew I was a terrible liar.

"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone and stared at the clock. It was almost seven.

I rushed up to my room debating what I should wear. Nothing too fancy, I didn't want Edward thinking I liked him. I hurried and slipped on a blue tank and a pair of jeans.

Checking my self over in a mirror, I noticed a difference in my appearance. My emerald eyes had a slight tinge of brown in them, so they were no longer the pure green they once were. That's strange I thought, but I didn't have time to think on it. There was a knock at the door.

In my rush to get to the door I was horrified to see that Suzanne answered the door before I could reach it. I hoped with all my heart that Alice had come for the door. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I was wondering if Lilly was here?" Edward greeted with his polite musical voice. I could see Suzanne melt under his gaze.

"Here I am," I called as I ran down the stairs almost tripping in the process. I swear I saw his mouth turn up in the corners.

"Um, you look nice," he complimented while I blushed pink. "Alice is in the car, she is so excited to see you."

"Thank you," I murmured. Turning to Suzanne I said, "I'll be back around 10,"as Edward and I exited the house.

I wasn't sure if she heard me though, because she seemed dazed by Edward's presence. But tell me, who wouldn't be?

**A/N: How was that? Should I make any changes? I would like some suggestions, because I am not the best at making decisions. Should I have Lilly meet someone special at La Push or should I keep having her kind of crushing on Edward? Though that is sick, but she doesn't know who he is. Please Review!!**

**BTW : School has started for me and I am up for a crazy year. So I am sorry to say that I won't be updating as fast as I would like to. So just bear with me.**


	11. Not a chapter :

**A/N: Sorry about this, but this isn't a chapter. As expected school is really keeping me busy, giving me barley enough time to do anything without having my homework build up on me. I am also suffering from mild writers block and haven't been able to think of anything to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I am able to. But right now I am extremely busy. Sorry again.**

**True-Vampire-Lover**


	12. AN

**A/N: Ok, for the people who keep reviewing about it, Bella is coming back. The crush is just temporary. I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on a sexy guy like Edward? And the reason why Edward likes Lily is that she reminds him of Bella. The crush wasn't in my original intentions, but the story kind of got out of hand. So once again Bella is coming back. And I'm thinking about having Lily find someone in la push...  
**

**True-Vampire-Lover**


End file.
